Maintain a microbial fermentation laboratory equipped with the necessary facilities and essential materials and instruments not otherwise provided by the Government. Explore biotransformations, genetic and biochemical culture manipulation, co-metabolism fermentations in order to produce, identify, and isolate potential new anti-neoplastic antibiotics.